Do Your Thing
by nettlesasha
Summary: The night undercover during "I Kissed a Girl" serves as a catalyst to bring Rizzles together once again. Rated M for later chapters  if people seem at all interested.
1. Missin' That Kissin'

Title: Do Ya Thang  
>Chapter 1?  
>Pairing: MauraJane  
>Rating: M eventually, K for now.<br>Disclaimer: Jane and Maura only belong to each other...and Tess...and TNT, but unfortunately, not me.  
>AN: This is my first fanfic of any kind, and first time publishing anything. Rihanna's _Talk That Talk_ album has really inspired me re: Rizzles. This fic is based off of the song "Do Ya Thang". I thought it would be nice to put a little more of Maura's POV out there.

I am hoping people will like this. Please please please review. I would appreciate any constructive critcism or suggestions you may have (as the whole idea is that it will be multiple chapters.  
>And finally, a huge thanks to the RAR to my KBecks pipermaruduchovny, for listening to my neurotic whining. I love you forever times five! Okay. Shutting up now! Sorry for the nervous rambling.<p>

Here goes nothing:

* * *

><p>They had danced around the issue for too long. That was the conclusion Maura Isles had reached in the shower this morning. She examined her relationship with Jane carefully as she went through her morning routine and made her way to work. Waiting for the curling iron to reach its necessary temperature, the doctor thought back to that telling night she had spent "working" at Merch. She had served Jane and her suspects their drinks for hours, intrigued by the back and forth between them, and by how easily her friend had seemed to slip into this particular role. The way that Jane's eyes seemed to never leave her, despite whatever conversation she may have been in, was what had confirmed her suspicions that the attraction was definitely mutual; that …and the fact that they had ended up kissing in her car afterwards.<p>

_"We ready to go, guys?"_

_Jane asks this question with an undertone of impatience lacing her voice as she leans against the doorframe of the lesbian bar's back room. Her "dates" had taken nearly two hours longer than she had guessed they might and she was ready to get home, or at least back to her own bar._

_"Yeah, just about. Why? You wanna get back out there without the mic and cameras?" Frost cracks with a twinkle in his eye._

_Korsak stands next to him chuckling but doesn't dare continue the joke, knowing how much it irks Jane to be taunted on anything even remotely in the area of this subject. He's not in the mood to be punched in stomach._

_Jane still hasn't acknowledged the question, and Frost decides to keep it up._

_"Have your eye on anyone special?"_

_"Sure seemed like you did, Rizzoli..." Korsak adds before he can stop himself._

_The lithe raven-haired woman wears now her trademark "Really? Shut the fuck up." scowl, but still does not engage. Her mind, however, is racing. Had she really been staring at Maura so much that it was noticeable? Oh god. Had Maura noticed? Did Maura know she was interested in her? Shit._

_"You two can go screw yourselves!" she says finally, and turns on the heel of a shoe that is much too high for her liking, but Maura insisted she wear. They were better than that frilly shirt/dress she had seemed so excited about at first. Jane could compromise. She told herself it was for the good of the rouse…but in the back of her mind the detective knew it was too bring that dazzling smile it had drawn to Maura's face, as well. "…Where is Maura, anyway? How long does it take to change?" Jane grumbles to herself as she pushes her way through the crowded bar, headed for the restroom. _

_The good doctor that had served as her own personal barmaid, enticing outfit and all, was unfortunately in the bathroom changing back into her street clothes. She peeled the corset from her body with a sigh, stepping out of it and then snatching it before it could hit the bacteria infested floor. She __hung it from the hook that had been nailed to the back of the door by the halter strap and preceded to remove the matching skirt. It was then that she took in how little fabric the so-called uniform had actually consisted of. The realization made her feel brazen. She liked that feeling and the confidence it facilitated. Confidence did help to attract a mate, after all._

_Maura bent down and pulled the pencil skit and patterned silk blouse from her oversized Berkin bag. Her nimble fingers had worked their way through half of the buttons on the blouse when she heard a familiar voice over the ruckus of the bar bathroom._

_"Maura? Jesus! Did you fall in?"_

_"Jane? I….what? Of course not! Come over here!"_

_The honey blonde waves her hand out from one of the two handicapped stalls, above the horrible grey-blue barrier. This is certainly not what she would have chosen for her own establishment. But that was not that point right now._

_Seeing the heels she had picked for Jane from under the door, Maura pondered whether to ask her come in or not. Best friends did that, right?_

As Maura finished with her hair and make-up she pondered how she might bring this up to Jane. She was surprised that her feelings for the detective didn't make her uneasy in the slightest. Her hypothesis for the lack of fear was the friendship they had taken so long to cultivate a relationship that facilitated a deep and unwavering trust for the other person, made it easy for her to remain calm and composed as ever. Their friendship had certainly had its ups and downs, but they were in a good place now.

The Medical Examiner was ready to "make her move", as she remembered Frost encouraging her to do after she had confided in him while Jane had been in the bathroom once they got to The Dirty Robber for that beer Jane had wanted so badly on that fateful night. It wasn't necessarily something she would have normally done, but she was on bit of a high from her night undercover, overproduction of dopamine, and all that.

Maura returned her bathroom sink to the condition in which she had found it, turned off the light and closed the door. She grabbed her Berkin bag from the lounge that sat in the corner of her master bedroom, and double checked that the case files she had brought home on the previous night were tucked where she had left them. Noting that she had everything she needed, the doctor fed Bass and made her way to work. Yes, today would be the start of a very interesting journey, indeed.


	2. What I Feel, I Never Feel About Another

Title: Do Your Thing  
>Chapter 2?  
>Pairing: MauraJane  
>Rating: M eventually, barely T for now.<br>Disclaimer: Jane and Maura only belong to each other...and Tess...and TNT, but unfortunately, not me.  
>AN: This is my first fanfic of any kind, and first time publishing anything. Rihanna's _Talk That Talk_ album has really inspired me re: Rizzles. This fic is based off of the song "Do Ya Thang". I thought it would be nice to put a little more of Maura's POV out there. ** A quick but big thanks to my SWBFF and my friend-soulmate for being so super encouraging and great! I love you people. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. **I really appreciate it & hopefully this nextx chapter will not fall short of your expectations. :)

* * *

><p>A month had passed by since Jane and Maura had gone undercover, but that didn't mean that every time the honey blonde got into her car that rush of memories and sensations didn't seem nearly paralyzing. In her mind she simply referred to it as 'the night;' no other descriptors seemed necessary, as few events in her life had stuck her quite like this one. The fact that such a brief moment had affected her in such a way was something that did, in fact, baffle her. Attraction was one thing – a pull that existed in the background, something that didn't require acknowledgment (of course she couldn't control what happened during her REM sleep, and had tried not to feel too guilty about it during the day when she had to look her dream lover in the face, but dreams such as those had begun before any lips had made contact, anyway). A passionate kiss from a somewhat intoxicated Detective Jane Rizzoli, well, that was something else entirely: something that Maura had not initiated, and had not been given any kind of signal that it was okay to speak on since it occurred. Though social cues were admittedly not one of her strong suits, she could not help but wonder if she had missed a chance when she had been lost in Jane's eyes at any point over the last month.<p>

No matter worrying about it now though; she was ready to bring the topic to the table on her own. As evasive as she knew Jane would try to be, the doctor was confident she could get this out of her longtime friend. Both an incredible unwavering stubbornness and the ability to persuade _did _happen to be some of the many weapons in her metaphorical arsenal. And Maura was well versed in just how effective they could be.

Driving to work had become such a monotonous activity. Maura had the route memorized and hardly had to pay attention at all. Letting herself get lost in thoughts of the aforementioned night was a much more appealing way to busy her "big brain," as Jane often referred to it.

_From inside the bathroom stall Maura could picture the agitated look on her best friend's face perfectly. She smiled to herself as she continued to button up her blouse, working careful so she wouldn't snag the expensive fabric._  
><em>"You're not about to ask me to come in there are you?" Secretly Jane hopes she will anyway, and the hope doesn't feel misplaced since Maura hardly ever seems to listen to her when it comes to things like this.<em>  
><em>Apparently, it is.<em>  
><em>"No. I'm through. Did you still want to go to the Dirty Robber?" She unlocks the door, and steps out into the chaos of the crowded room.<em>  
><em>"Yeah, I just want to get a beer…" The taller woman pauses briefly, leaning into Maura to say the next part through her teeth "...without being stared at like I have lines of deliciousness coming off me".<em>  
><em>"I don't follow." Maura pushes the straps of her bag up so that sits on her shoulder more comfortably and moves in when a sink is finally available. Though she doesn't have the cleanest job, this grime is of a completely different sort.<em>  
><em>Jane sighs loudly and stands behind her, waiting, waiting and not at all noticing that it doesn't matter if it's the skirt of the Merch uniform or the doctor's own pencil skirt, her ass is fantastic either way. The detective shakes her head slightly, as if like with an Etch-A-Sketch these inappropriate thoughts will clear. They don't.<em>  
><em>"I'll tell you on the way, then. Can we just <em>please_ get out of here?" Jane practically whines the question. She just wants her beer and to feel like herself again. These thoughts, they aren't her. It must be because of their surroundings. Jane was sure that if she asked Maura would have some kind of statistics to rattle off in that kind of annoying, yet forever endearing way that she did, about how an individual adapts to feel accepted in his or her surroundings; she was just taking some time to get out of 'character.' That must be it._  
><em>The two women exit the bathroom to find everything from the back room packed up and almost all traces of police presence to have vanished as if they had never been there in the first place. Jane checks her phone and finds a text from her partner.<em>  
><em>"See you at the DR. Gunna stop at the station with Korsak &amp; then we'll meet you," it reads.<em>  
><em>"Korsak and Frost are gunna meet us at the bar," Jane says flatly as she shoves her phone into the pocket of her uncharacteristically skin-tight jeans. She's following Maura through the crowd of dancing women, but is only truly entranced by one pair of swaying hips. <em>I really need to get out of here_, Jane muses to herself._  
><em>"We'll take my car then." Maura looks over her shoulder to respond and wonders if she saw what she thinks she did, because she thinks that Jane's eyes were fixed on her ass. Again. And this time she wasn't even in the uniform. There was no excuse. How intriguing.<em>  
><em>The night air is cold when it hits her bare legs, and Maura gasps a little bit at the shock of it. Jane watches as she digs through her bag for her car keys and wonders how many minutes of her life she has and will end up wasting doing this exact thing with this gorgeous woman before her.<em>

"_Later that SAME day..." Jane offers her exasperated tone to the blackness that surrounds she & her friend. _

"_Oh Jane. I know they're right here in the side poc-…" The top half of undercover attire that Maura had squeezed into falls onto the pavement of the parking lot. "Shoot!" she exclaims, and Jane has already picked up the polka-dotted top. She holds it slightly farther away from herself than is necessary. It smells sweet like Maura always does, and her thoughts begin to cloud again. "You stole this?" _

"_No." Maura looks up from her search, her face changes from confused to offended, she Jane a look that she can only see because of the number of neon signs on the front of the bar. "I asked if I could keep it." She finds her keys and unlocks the Mercedes._

"_WHY?"  
>"I liked it, obviously. Though the polyester blend is particularly deplorable, it's kind of sexy." <em>

_Kind of? Oh. Okay. Even the little mischievous smile that painted itself over all of the honey blonde's features was more than kind of sexy - so much for precise analysis, Maura._

_Jane is fighting the urge to continue arguing but Maura takes a few steps closer and presses the car keys into her hand. "I know you'd prefer to drive."_

_Though Jane had consumed some beer, it hadn't been enough to impair her ability to drive. Maura was sure of that, ever the cautious one when comparing the two of them. "Jane…What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to get to the Dirty Robber."_

"_Right!" the detective snaps back, and is as present as she can muster. _

_Few words are exchanged on the short drive to the next bar. Each woman too preoccupied by her own thoughts about the night and for the other, by the time Jane is parking in front of the much more familiar bar, her friend remembers something._

_She opens the passenger side door and steps out of her car, waiting for the detective to join her. "What did you mean by that 'lines of deliciousness' comment?" she asks innocently. Their strides are about even as they step into the bar and find a seat together at their regular booth. Jane had suspected they would beat Korsak and Frost here, and they had. _

_The two women are now sitting across from each other now and Jane turns slightly to yell a drink order to a bartender she doesn't know. A beer for herself and a glass of some hoity-toity wine that Maura loves. She doesn't even have to think about it anymore, she just knows._

_Maura taps the table with her hand trying to get the attention back on her earlier inquiry. _

"_Okay. Thanks for ordering our drinks, but I would like an answer," she says louder than she needs to. _

"_Ugh. Can't we just drop it? I was being sarcastic. What a shock."_

"_Actually it really isn't very shocking at all, you're oftentimes very sarcastic."_

"_Maura…"_

_The drinks are set on the table in front of them, and they nod in thanks. _

"_Please, just tell me?"_

"_I just was sick of being looked at like I was some kind of prize for them to score."_

"_They we're looking at you like that because they're attracted to you, Jane."_

"_I know. It's just weird."_

"_Some of those women were very beautiful...and bold. I thought the third one was going to drag you out of there, no questions asked." She tries not to laugh at her own observation._

"_I don't like women, Maura." Jane gives her best friend a look she gets all the time. It doesn't faze her. "We've been over this before…last night, remember?"_

"_I remember. All I am trying to point out is that sexual attraction can be fluid."  
>Jane can't help but laugh at this even though she knows it isn't meant to be funny. It's the only defense mechanism she has other than her sarcasm. <em>

_On the contrary Maura looks slightly more sincere than usual. Still, her joke seems to good to pass up, "If by fluid you mean that I would need about sixteen more beers first, then sure. I can see that happening."_

_Maura is a not amused by this, and the tiny frown that appears throughout her perfect facial features pains Jane for reasons she isn't able to understand. Before Jane can undo her faux pas, their conversation is interrupted by a familiar hearty laugh._

"_Here come the cavalry…" As Korsask and Frost come through the doors of the Dirty Robber Jane calls out for two more beers. At this point, they basically have the place to themselves, so it doesn't seem rude. _

"_Hey. Who's the new guy?" Vince asks Maura as he moves to sit on the side of the booth next to Jane.  
>"You know. I'm not sure. I've never seen him before." She responds, taking a larger gulp of her wine than would be considered ladylike. Now she knows she will never get an answer to her question. <em>

"_You get everything squared away?" Jane asks, happy to have something other than sexual fluidity had discuss. She had spent enough time on that for one night. _

"_Yeah. Seems pretty good. Just gotta get those DNA results back from the lab. Your techs are on it, right?" Frost responds, half to Jane and half to Maura. _

"_They are. I'm expecting a text with their findings in the morning. Well, it already is morning, so, within the next few hours." Maura responds, through as ever. _

_As much effort as Maura put into trying to steer the conversation back to a topic where she could ease Jane back where she wanted to her, she wasn't getting anywhere. Despite that fact, she was still having a great time with her friends. Two hours passed before they ever realized what time it was or how tired they all actually were. Frost and Korsak left with the same laugher they had came in with, mumbling something about "Thank God they can sleep in today." The undercover investigation had of course begun on Friday, but the early hours of Saturday morning were now creeping up on the Massachusetts sky._

_The two women sat quietly after being left alone together once again, both obviously worn out from the previous day's events. _

"_You ready to go?"_

_Maura nods and pushes her empty wine glass forward as she slides from the booth gracefully. Jane almost hates herself for noticing how graceful she is, even doing something so inconsequential. They aren't at Merch anymore and there's no excuse for her to be paying this much attention to such things. _

_That's not something a best friend should notice. _

"_Are you going to spend the night at my house again?" Maura asks, trying to push the hope out of her voice. _

_Jane gets out of the booth now too, pays the tab and turns back to Maura._

"_Yeah. I guess I could. Just don't make me get up for "early birds Thai Chi" or whateverthehell. Okay? You haaave to promise!"_

"_I promise." Maura smiles brightly. She can feel Jane's hand, placed a little lower than she usually might have, ushering her towards the door in a gentle fashion._

"_We can go to my favorite Saturday evening Zumba class instead!" she adds, laughing again, and only half joking. _

"_Yeah, good luck with that.." Jane mumbles as she pulls Maura's car key from her back pocket and unlocks the vehicle so they can both get in. They close the doors, but Jane does not start the car immediately. "Hey Maur.."_

"_Yes?"_

_The dark haired woman puts the key into the ignition, but doesn't turn it. It's obvious to Maura that she is thinking hard about something. "No. Uh. Never mind."_

"_Jane. What is it?" _

"_I was just thinking about what you said before Korsak & Frost walked in. I've been thinking about it a lot actually…" Jane rushes through her admission as if she were a toddler confessing to coloring on the wall. _

"_Tonight?"_

"_Tonight. Last night…the night before… lately…I guess." She's speaking a little slower now, but her nerves are still evident. _

_As much as Jane doesn't want to meet Maura's hazel eyes, she can't resist. They have that 'sparkling with curiosity' thing going on, and of all the attractive traits Doctor Maura Isles possess, that specific one is definitely a favorite of Jane's. _

_At this point, Maura isn't really sure what's happening. Seeing Jane in a state that warrants her to be anything less than one hundred and ten percent sure of herself is rare to say the least. Though, Maura recalls than when she has seen her in this state it usually is brought on by a romantic confusion of some kind. Now there's more than just hope in her voice; now it's coursing through her veins with a vigor that a medical degree would never be able to a explain. _

"_You know, that could be a result of-" Jane's tongue tastes like beer as it slides skillfully over her bottom lip and against her own. For once, she loves the taste of beer and truly cannot get enough of it. Maura has been intimate with women before, but the way that Jane's hands are cupping her face so lovingly, the way her lips move in a way that is less than timid…it takes the honey blonde by surprise. Feeling the cold glass of the window against her silk covered back, she joins the moment. Finally she is kissing Jane back with the same amount of enthusiasm. She pulls at the detective's bottom lip with her teeth, knowing that she may never get the chance to do it again. It's something that Jane does to her in her dreams all the time and the doctor can't help but try it out. A stifled moan is let out on a sigh at Maura's action. A smile forms against the other pair of warm lips at the little victory, and just as she is trying to figure out where to place her hands, the kiss is over. Maura's insides scream at the loss of contact. The car starts, and Jane turns up the radio as they pull out of the parking lot. The radio is on something classical, but she can't think straight enough to change it. She laughs bitterly at the notion, but doesn't say anything at all to Maura on the way home._

_For once, Maura doesn't have anything to say either. She runs her right hand delicately over her own lips once or twice throughout the drive. What just happened? Should she have liked it as much as she did? Jane is her best friend. Her everything. Well, almost everything. Did Jane __**want**__ to be her everything? Was that what this was? Maura cracks the window of her car hoping that the cool outside air will dilute the tension-riddled air inside her black sport scar. Maybe it wasn't that she didn't have anything to say, but just too many questions. Too many questions that any idiot could tell Jane would not be in the mood to discuss right now. _

_Since Maura is not an idiot she just sighs loudly and sinks back into her seat, eyes examining her friend's still flushed features with her own special brand of scrutiny. Whether she wants it to or not, a small inkling of pride settles within her because she was the one that had caused such a thing in such a beautiful, sought after woman. Maura definitely wanted to do that again. _

_When they are finally back at her house Maura hopes Jane will say something about her decision to kiss her. Where had it come from? Or at the very least if she would do it again, that would be okay too. Maura doesn't want to push too hard, she decides to leave it be for now. _

"_I'm gunna sleep in the guest room, okay? Do you want me to stay up while you feed Bass or anything?" Jane asks, sounding almost normal. She closes and locks the front door behind her._

"_Sure…No. It's fine. I'm okay." She clothes the refridgerator and puts the fixings of her tortise's super on the surface in front of her. She smiles weakly at her best friend. "Good night, Jane. Sleep well." Maura offers sweetly, leaning against the kitchen island. She wants her friend's eyes to meet her own again. Any kind of connection is better than none at all. Jane only walks past her, offering nothing more than a small glance and a halfhearted smile. She's busy pushing some of her long untied hair away from her face. _

"_Alright. I'm beat. See you for breakfast." Then Jane disappears down the hall, and Maura hears the shower turn on in the guest bathroom. _

That's all the memory Maura has time for usually. She puts her car in park when she has pulled into her designated parking space. There's a lot to get done today. It's been a busy month. Lot's of cases to get through, lots of autopsies to perform, and every night they've spent at the Dirty Robber since 'the night' leaves the Medical Examiner with a painful hunger …and not just in her gut. But today Maura has made time for things other than work and drinks with her coworkers, and she is determined to see them through.


	3. I Need You, Why Can't You Come Over?

Title: Do Your Thing  
>Chapter 3? (Planning on trying to get 4 up tomorrow, if schoolwork allows.)  
>Pairing: MauraJane  
>Rating: M eventually, T for now.<br>Disclaimer: Jane and Maura only belong to each other...and Tess...and TNT, but unfortunately, not me.  
>AN: This is my first fanfic of any kind, and first time publishing anything. Rihanna's _Talk That Talk_ album has really inspired me re: Rizzles. This fic is based off of the song "Do Ya Thang". I thought it would be nice to put a little more of Maura's POV out there.

_This chapter is dedicated to Rosie, because it's her birthday in a couple of hours & she's super cute & I feel super lucky that she talks to me at all. Happy birthday, gorgeous girl! _

* * *

><p>"Maura, please…" Jane forces the words from her mouth on a burst of air she had never intended to inhale so quickly. There's a long pause and no response from Maura. Their equally ragged breaths continue to mingle. Jane hates that Maura seems as composed as she does. It's irritating. No, that's not the word she's looking for. Well, maybe it is. But it's not the only word though; because the raven-haired beauty also realizes her involuntary responses to what is happening are not cooperating with her brain's immediate instinct to flee. Maybe it is also enticing. She is working on actively persuading herself to ignore that part of it and decides to make an effort at speaking once again.<p>

"…please…don't." Immediate regret. These words, too, are all wrong. And they did not come out how she wanted them to. Not at all. They were much too laden with want.

Goddamn it!

Despite her friend's words, the protest is less than convincing. She can tell from every other physical cue that Jane is giving off that she wants her just where she is. The honey-blonde doesn't dare move.

However, if you had asked her earlier in the day, this is not how she had planned to bring up her feelings to the detective. And Maura Isles had planned every detail meticulously. Because having a plan meant that her efforts were less likely to be wasted.

* * *

><p>First she had tried at work. There, her tone and demeanor remained cool and scientific as ever, only glancing up every so often from the fresh Y-incision before her.<p>

"Jane, do you remember what happened after that night undercover? At the Merch?"

The black boot abruptly ceases its tapping against the concrete floor of the morgue. Jane had been impatiently waiting for Maura to find a stopping place so they could go grab lunch from her favorite deli. Now, she visibly froze. That was all the answer Maura needed. It spoke volumes.

"No. I was pretty drunk. Are you ready to go yet? You're taking forever. Don't think I won't leave without you."

"You were early."

"I was _hungry_." For once Jane is the one doing the correcting. Maura doesn't acknowledge that part.

"And you really weren't that drunk…" The doctor is involved examining some stomach contents and it takes her a moment to remember what she was saying, no matter how skilled she is when it comes to multitasking.

"…because I remember, too." She doesn't look up from the body to see the look that she knows Jane's facial muscles are helping her achieve. She can practically feel the nervous energy radiating off of her.

"You know what? Uh…forget lunch…I'll have Frankie run and grab us something. You seem pretty busy anyway. So, I'm gunna go."

Jane is already halfway to the door, and Maura is less than pleased but not at all surprised.

"I thought you were 'starrrving'", she uses air quotes for emphasis and rolls her eyes at the exaggeration. "Though we both know that's hardly true, I was looking forward to having lunch with you."

Jane feels bad, but not bad enough to stick around for what she knows is coming. Maura may not listen to her intestines, but her gut is telling her to get out of there. The feeling is something more than the usual detective's intuition.

"I don't know what to tell ya, Maur. I'm sorry. Got bad guys to catch. Plus, you know this whole-" Jane gestures to the body on the table, "exposed digestive system thing isn't doing much for my appetite." Her long strides get her to the door quickly. She stops half way through. "Let me know if you find anything. What should I tell Frankie? Tuna on dark-rye?"

"Please. Onions-" Maura purses her lips.

"Onions on the siiide." Jane does her best 'finicky girl' impression. It's a good one. They always are. "I know. I know. Got it."

Just like that Jane is gone and her first true attempt has been unsuccessful. Only slightly discouraged, Maura continues with her workday as if everything is normal even though things haven't been normal for over a month now. She's surprised to see that Jane brings her the sandwich she promised, herself. Never once had she considered that it wouldn't be the younger Rizzoli. But it isn't. Jane has always been somewhat elusive, full of little surprises, another incredibly attractive quality, Maura notes.

She tries to bring up 'the night' again, but is shot down a second time. As a lover of language Maura hates resorting to a cheap cliché, but it seems all too appropriate since the third time would have to be the charm.

"Thanks. Will you come over later?" Maura gets the question in just before Jane can make it out the door after placing Maura's lunch in the good fridge; even if "cold air is cold air" the idea of putting food in the other fridge skeeves her out to no end.

The way Jane's hair fans out as she spins around to answer the question makes Maura a little weak in the knees. Or at least more than usual, because this time she notices the affect and puts her scalpel back in its rightful place for a moment.

"Can't." Jane is trying to keep her answers short so she won't be caught like she was earlier. Less to go off of meant less risk.

"You can't? Why?" Maura tilts her head as she asks her question. It's so precious that Jane reconsiders lying to her best friend.

"I have a date." She rubs at the scar on the inside of the hand that is not holding the door open, a nervous tick that she loathes, but can't seem to shake.

"Oh…With whom?" Their eyes meet briefly, but they both decide they can't handle the intensity and find somewhere else to look. Maura decides the body on the table seems to be a fine choice. Jane is trying to look anywhere but Maura's chest. Her dress is a little lower-cut than usual. Fuck. No. Stop noticing things like that. It's creepy. So creepy.

"One of Frost's new girlfriend's friends. Adam, I think…it's the blind date we were playing cards for last week."

Maura nods quickly, confirming that she does remember walking in on Jane and her partner in the middle of a card game last Tuesday. She can't remember which game because Jane was in her workout clothes, still a little sweaty after her evening run. Very distracting. The plan had been for Maura to run with her, but she had gotten called into work solo. "You lost," she says matter-of-factly.

"Thanks for the reminder, Doctor Smartypants! I gotta go. I'll try and call you later."

That's the last time Maura sees Jane at work for the day. When she goes up to say her goodbyes she finds both her and Frost desks to be unoccupied.

"They left early for their double date," Korsak offers with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows when he spots Maura's disappointed look. "Jane left kicking and screaming."

"Hm. Figured as much." She offers him a weak smile and tries not to feel as satisfied as she does when she hears the addition to his first statement.

"You okay, Doc?" Korsak's concern is etched into his face, caring as ever.

"Sure. I just wanted to catch Jane before she left, that's all. You have a nice night, Vince. Don't work too hard. Okay? Doctor's orders."

It's not something that Maura would normally say, as she takes science very seriously, but she knows that this is the kind of humor her colleague appreciates, so she obliges.

His laugh makes her feel accomplished. It was almost a joke. Wasn't it? Would Jane have liked it?

"Drive safe." He says once he's able.

"Safe_ly_." Maura can't help herself. She smiles her warm well-meaning smile.

The Sergeant loves her all the more for it.

When Maura arrives home she pours herself a glass of wine. She can't help but think of Jane and her date. Will she kiss Adam with the same fervor that she had been kissed? Will she enjoy it more?

The fact that she has their most recent case files spread out on the dining table means nothing in this moment. Trying to focus is pointless. The tension in her mind has begun to manifest itself in her body as well. Though Maura knows how to relieve it, she won't. Not tonight. It will only make her feel worse. She'll feel guilty when her mind drifts to her best friend, the way that she had kissed her all those weeks ago and what she wishes had happened after. Almost anything would have been a better substitute for nothingness that had filled her house once they'd arrived back. Though the object of her desire had only just been down the hall and to the left, it was as if she was alone as always. Except for Bass, of course. Each woman stayed in her own bed...for once.

The honey-blonde is abruptly pulled from her reverie when her cell-phone buzzes against the fine wood of the table. A text from Jane, "Are you still awake?"

"Yes. Did you change your mind about coming over? I just bought a six pack of your beer on my way home."

Bribes between friends aren't unethical. They're simply incentive, it's different. Maura attempts to reason with herself as her nimble fingers tap away at the Blackberry's keypad.

It takes long minutes for Jane to respond. Even if a minute is a finite amount of time, it feels longer than it should. Either way, it is enough time for Maura to polish off her glass of wine, turn on the television, and then pour another. She doesn't bother to put the case file back together. She'd like to try and get back to it later - but only if her plans don't work out as she is so desperately hoping they will.

The white phone finally buzzes in her lap.

"I'll see you in an hour. But I'm not staying long."

She'll take what she can get. "See you in an hour, then."

"Kay."

The third time would definitely have to be the charm. Growing increasingly impatient, Maura decides that she needs a way to be direct. She needs to get Jane's attention without giving her time to come up with excuses to leave or convince herself that this wasn't right.

The honey-blonde has just the thing.

She decides to leave the TV on for Bass, it doesn't exactly make sense, but she likes to think he enjoys watching the History Channel just as much as she does.

Picking up her phone and her wine glass she walks to her bedroom and turns on the master bathroom's shower, bright smile in place. She's got a little less than an hour to prepare.


	4. And You're My

Title: Do Your Thing  
>Chapter 4?  
>Pairing: MauraJane  
>Rating: T?<br>Disclaimer: Jane and Maura only belong to each other...and Tess...and TNT, but unfortunately, not me.  
>AN: This is my first fanfic of any kind, and first time publishing anything. Rihanna's _Talk That Talk_ album has really inspired me re: Rizzles. This fic is based off of the song "Do Ya Thang". I thought it would be nice to put a little more of Maura's POV out there.

Thanks to Jules & K8 for being gr8 and putting up with me. This chapter is **also **for _Rosie. _It's the other half of her birthday gift, albeit a little belated now. But I think since she's such a QT3.14, she'll forgive me.

& the full chapter title would be & You're My Lover, But I Love You Like A Brother (if it fit). I know it seems a little contradictory, but it also works. Blame Rihanna.

* * *

><p>"Cardiac Arrhythmia," Maura's voice is unchanged from her everyday tone, unlike Jane's had been.<p>

Understandable, considering the position she had her in, Maura would give her that.

Her hand is placed on olive skin, firmly pressing down to feel the palpitations she has caused. Her fingertips slip under the neckline of the black dress that she's seen on Jane before, but just barely beneath the fabric.

"Not life threatening…"

If Jane were in any condition to laugh, she would.

The skin under her hand is already hot and Maura knows that she, personally, feels as if she is standing on the Sun. Preposterous. She surmises that if it were possible, they might both actually on fire, no assistance from the Sun necessary.

She smiles her brightest smile, a smile of gratification. Jane can't see the smile though, as the length of Maura's body is pressed into her back. She can feel where her friend's pelvis is pressed to her ass, and her breasts against her back.

The sensation is maddening, and not in the way that she knows it probably should be.

"I don't want this. This is not why I came over." The detective knows she must be speaking aloud now, because the words she's saying do not at all coincide with the thoughts flying through her head.

"Then why did you come over?" As the question hits her ears, the tone is still far too cool. It's not fair.

Jane knows that if she wanted to, she could move, turn around, get out from between the warm body and the edge of the kitchen island. But then she will have to be face to face with Maura. Nope. Much too dangerous. "I don't know. This." _Sigh._ "It's what we do. It's our thing…"or

"Oh, you want this. Jane, I know you want this." Maura is practically purring in her ear. It's too much.

"What you're doing is not what best friend's do, Maura."

"Do you know how I know you want this?"

Her breath is warm, and the light vanilla scent that usually follows her is much more prominent. It's a lot to deal with at once, this assault on her senses. "H-how?"

All Jane had wanted was a beer. That's all she'd been trying to do, open up one of the beers she had been promised upon arrival. But Maura took it up on herself to drop her pink silk robe and toss it to the corner of the kitchen. Luckily for Jane and her heart, Maura was wearing something underneath that robe. Barely.

It hadn't taken Maura long to get ready. From the moment Jane had agreed to come over she had known exactly what she would do. As she waited for the water to reach the much-too-hot temperature she often desired, she pulled the outfit from the closet.

Although it had been over a month since 'the night', it had only been seven days since she had last worn this particular ensemble. Of course, that time no one had been around to admire how the polka-dotted halter-top hugged her breasts and accentuated her cleavage. Or how the mismatched plaid skirt and opaque black stockings that stopped about mid thigh made her yoga-toned legs look even more delicious. Wearing it at the Merch had been much more stimulating. The exchange of energy then had been a give and take. The women there were obviously enjoying what they saw, and as beautiful as some of them were, the only woman's energy she had been concerned with was Detective Jane Rizzoli's. Jane's reaction upon first seeing Maura in this outfit that night had been just a taste of what was to come. Anytime another patron so much as glanced in her direction, Maura could tell it had irked her friend.

Last week, the honey-blonde had chosen to put the outfit on for much more selfish reasons. It didn't matter that the only other body in the house was that of her tortoise.

She had wanted to remember what it felt like to feel desired by so many. That was quite the awakening sensation, however, the fact that so many women wanted her, yet she was only interested in one, and that woman seemed quite interested in her as well. It was exhilarating.

The only thing Maura changed about the outfit from her night as a pretend barmaid were her heels. She had no need to be (her version of) practical now. The ones chose were much higher, much more expensive. Black Patten leather Loboutins, small spikes attached to the back of the heel and gleaming new red bottoms. They coordinated with her outfit perfectly.

These same heels were helping Maura reach her goal. When barefoot Jane generally had about three inches on the doctor. Both of them were in heels now, but Maura's being even higher than usual made them basically about equal in stance.

Brushing her lips over the sensitive skin of the detective's neck, but never quite kissing, the honey-blonde repeats her question. "Do you want to know _how _I know you want this?"

Jane doesn't answer. Can't answer.

Maura knows that the rush of adrenaline is making speaking difficult, so she continues on, having been patient enough.

"Jane Rizzoli doesn't do anything she doesn't want to do, and no more than forty-six days ago you kissed me in my car… I've kissed quite a few people, Jane." She moves her lips back to the brunette's ear, pushing some of her beautiful unruly locks out of her path with her free hand that until now had been situated low on Jane's hip. "But I've never been kissed like that." Maura takes a deep breath. This much contact, this much influence over a woman who takes nonsense from no one, it's having its effect on her as well. "So, right now, you have two options."

Jane clears her throat and her voice comes out raspier than ever, "What are my options?"

Maura moves in closer in all respects. It's taking all her self-control not to kiss Jane's neck. "We can sit down and talk about this like adults….or you can kiss me again." Pause. More of Maura's face nuzzling against her neck. Her scent, this outfit. Oh my god.

Before Jane can speak again, she hears the familiar voice instructing her turn all the more sultry. "The choice is yours," it says.

That's the permission she needs. Jane turns quickly in Maura's embrace, and moves in. Their lips connect and it's twice as heated as before. The honey-blonde is not surprised, but beyond delighted when she feels the back of her hips meet the edge of the opposite granite counter top. The impact is jarring. "Ohhh." Jane is leaning into her so hard that her back is slightly arched over the sink.

"Jesus Maura!" She's heard the phrase too many times to count, and for a variety of reasons, but it's never been said like that. It's never been a hungry whisper as Jane was diving to capture her lips. She decides it's her new favorite inflection and returns to the moment. Kissing her back passionately. Their tongues tangle and teeth clash. It's freeing.

Jane has a firm grip around the plaid fabric that covers Maura's perfectly feminine hips, her fingers release, and begin to dance upward to play over the skin exposed by the slight gap at her friend's midriff. Then she moves under the halter-top's hem and Maura moans into her mouth, even though the contact is minimal and somewhat hesitant, it's enough. The sound is far more intoxicating than any amount of beer could ever be. Jane felt the vibration in her throat and everywhere else. She wants to hear it again.

Now Maura is letting Jane take the lead. She knows that's what she needs at this point. Her initial direction had been enough for someone as bright as the raven-haired beauty. Maura knows that, so she leaves her hands tangled in Jane's hair, not wanting to do anything that might end this again.

It doesn't seem that it will be over anytime soon, though. Jane has decided that moving on to kissing Maura's neck is a fine idea. The sounds that Maura is making leave nothing to be desired, leaving her satisfied with her choice. Jane nips at the sweet skin before her more than once, testing the waters.

"Jane…" the name leaves her lips without her consent. Talking is no longer an option, or at least she doesn't want it to be.

There's a response but it's muffled, and Maura's brain isn't fully functioning anyway. Her blood flow seems to be otherwise occupied.

"Mmm..Ihurtyou?" She can tell by they way that her pupils are dilated and her ragged breathing that she is not looking to step out of this moment, and isn't worried when she doesn't respond to her half-hearted attempt at a question. She moves back to the honey-blonde's mouth. Weird how long 46 seconds could feel, even compared to 46 days.

The two women stand in Maura's kitchen kissing until Maura feels her legs giving out on her. The heels are high are as high as her fear that she might lose her resolve and start letting her hands do what they've been itching to do. Take off Jane's dress.

She pulls away, disconnecting their lips as gently as she can, not wanting to give off any indication of rejection.

"I need a minute." She breathes out using her her sultry voice again. "Too many…uhm…impulses…"

Jane raises an eyebrow and smirks. She wonders if her face is as flushed as Maura's or if her lips are as red, as full.

It's a close call, and as if Maura can read her thoughts, she nods.

Jane watches as Maura starts walking away into her living room and towards the couch. It's the first time that she really lets herself take in the whole outfit, without feeling guilty or disrespectful. The medical examiner can feel eyes examining her form. She turns around and stops in her place, holding out her hand to Jane.

"That…is exactly why I asked to keep this," she laughs lightly. "Are you coming?"

Jane takes her hand and doesn't make the joke. It's too obvious and seems too crude for Maura's taste anyway.

"What about my beer?" she asks instead, feigning disappointment.

"Get your beer. And get me one too. I'm nothing if not fair. I know how to keep a promise."

They part once again and Jane walks to the wine-fridge, where she knows that Maura keeps her beers on the bottom shelf.

"Really? Because that outfit isn't really fair to anyone with eyes. And it's making a lot of promises, too, incase you didn't know." Jane voices her observation as she opens the beers; putting them in one hand she takes Maura's again. It feels right.

"I'm well aware," Maura offers smugly. "I intend to keep those as well." She finishes her thought and takes a seat on the couch, patting the empty space next to her.

"And those shoes. You know, some people, they might call them Fuck Me Pumps?" Jane allows her eyes drift to the heels, she can't deny how much she appreciates them and the way they highlight Maura's exquisite legs in those stupidly sexy stockings.

Maura ignores her this time.

"Why don't we have a little discussion about how I just let you assault me in my kitchen?" Her voice is playful. Jane never would have thought to describe her as a minx before…that she would admit.

"Let? Assault? You can't think of a better words, Maura?"

"Invited? Ravish?" She tries again, a devilish smile on her mouth as she tilts the beer Jane has handed her back to take a small sip.

"Okay." Jane takes a much larger sip. It's more like a gulp. "I _guess_ we can _talk _if it's about that."

They both know that this is not a conversation Jane wants to have. But for Maura, Jane will. Finally. And really, that's all that matters.


	5. You're the One at the End of the Day

Title: Do Your Thing  
>Chapter 5?  
>Pairing: MauraJane  
>Rating: Strong T? (M is coming. I promise. Listen to the verses if you want proof. :p)<br>Disclaimer: Jane and Maura only belong to each other...and Tess...and TNT, but unfortunately, not me.  
>AN: This is my first fanfic of any kind, and first time publishing anything. Rihanna's _Talk That Talk_ album has really inspired me re: Rizzles. This fic is based off of the song "Do Ya Thang". I thought it would be nice to put a little more of Maura's POV out there.

Sorry for the delay in updates. Hoping to get back on track with this one. Wah. Super extra nervous about the rhythm in this chapter. Feedback is SO appreciated. I can't even tell you how much. ;D

* * *

><p>Half of their beers are gone. Jane isn't really sure what to say, but she likes just sitting there on the couch with Maura. There is a small space between them where their hands rest on top of one another, and the sight and the feel of it may be the most comforting thing Jane has ever encountered.<p>

Many minutes have passed since the hot moment the two women shared in the kitchen. The air is filled with nervous energy, but Maura lays her head on Jane's shoulder and sighs, knowing that she will have start the conversation. It's okay. Maybe the fact that she isn't the best conversationalist would be unnerving with any other potential lover, but with Jane, it's okay. She sits up briefly and places her beer on one of the coasters on the coffee table in front of them, then returns to original position. Jane must have put perfume on for her date, because she smells especially nice, and Maura's senses are a little less overwhelmed, so she notices it now. Jane is tracing lines on the inside of her palm and she lets out another breath, contented.

"So…" Maura starts, quietly.

"So?" Jane responds.

"So, I've been doing some research, and did you know that many women don't even realize that they prefer the same-sex until later in life?"

The curiosity in her voice is so precious. Jane can't bring herself to interrupt. She had expected nothing less from her meticulous friend. Girlfriend? What was Maura now? _Pay attention Jane. _

"The percentage is alarming, if I remember correctly, it is almost-"

"You've been researching my gayness percentage?" She laughs, completely endeared. "Let me save you some trouble," Jane interjects, stopping her now. She turns towards the honey-blonde, causing Maura to have to adjust her position as well. Their hands remain touching still, though, and Jane hasn't stopped tracing the lazy shapes. It's what's keeping them both grounded at the moment.

"I've pretty much always known I've preferred women. Okay?" The brunette takes a small sip of her beer and then puts it back down.

"You have? Really?"

"Since Tina DiNozzo in the tenth grade."

"Tina DiNozzo… that name sounds so familiar. Why? Wait. Tina, who works at the courthouse? That Tina DiNozzo? Is that how you get all those favors, Jane?"

Jane can almost see Maura's big brain connecting the dots. She smiles. Maybe this talk isn't so bad after all.

"That would be how."

"That's kind of unethical, you know?"

"Oh. Calm down. Don't worry about it. It's not like I'm stealing drugs from evidence or something."

"So, you dated Tina?"

"I mean… I wouldn't call it dating. We were barely sixteen. We went to the movies and made out a lot. Wrote letters and stuffed them in each other's lockers. Kid stuff."

"It sounds sweet to me," Maura says sincerely. She's a little surprised at this news, but she is good at masking her emotions, and does so in order to avoid making her friend uncomfortable. "But how come you continue to date men? I don't understand…"

"It's just easier." Jane looks away from Maura now, her shame evident.

"You remain unhappy because it's convenient?"

"Look…I'm already enough of an outlier at the station…I don't need to give them anymore ammunition."

"What about your family? Do they know about Tina…or other girls…or just about you?"

"Frankie knows about Tina because he dated her sister a few months after she found a girlfriend who was willing to hold her hand in public." Jane scoffs.

"Oh…" Maura frowns, her heart immediately aching. She takes Jane's scarred palm between both of her own now and puts her head back on her shoulder, nuzzling closer than before.

"He's cool. He doesn't care. I don't know about my parents though…especially Ma…" She reaches for her beer, and Maura takes the opportunity to scoot closer to her, putting their hands atop the sheer stockings that cover her thighs.

"Can you imagine?" Jane starts again after putting her drink down. "Oh Janie, what about my dream wedding? My grandchildren?" The impression of Angela Rizzoli is flawless.

"Your mother is very bright. I'm sure she knows there are other alternatives for women such as yourself."

"What about _you_?" Jane asks, turning the tables suddenly.

"Me?" Maura questions innocently, sitting up straight now.

"I've known you for years Maura, and you've never mentioned being into women. Don't play dumb." The detective knows that isn't what she's doing, but says it to lighten the mood regardless.

"It's not that I'm _into women,_ as you put it."

Jane raises an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Well, considering what just happened…"

"No. It's not that I like women. Or men. Or anyone, specifically. I just like you, Jane."

"You would be the _no labels_ kind of queer, wouldn't you?"

"I guess." The honey-blonde ignores the teasing. She's used to it by now, it's comforting in a weird way. "You're just the first woman that's been worth the effort. And believe me, it has been quite trying at times."

Jane laughs lightly knowing that she can't deny anything. Now's the time to be honest, "I could say the same about you, Doctor Isles."

"Why didn't you say something sooner then?"

"Always with the details. Give it a rest for just…just one second…" Jane leans in and kisses Maura, softly this time. There's no reason to hurry now, no impaired judgment, and nothing has to be provoked. As cliché as it may sound they both know that with the other they are safe. It takes a moment before the kiss begins to heat up again. Neither woman is worried about the moment ending at any second, which means that they both have time to become as familiar as they are in every other aspect of their lives together, here in this one.

For the first time since they took a seat on the sofa, their hands break apart and Maura cups Jane's face, both pressing and urging her closer all at once. Instead, Jane pulls away.

"No. Don't make that pouty face," she says as she stands up. After she takes a step to the side and ushers Maura to move closer to the middle of the couch and she does, Jane smiled a devilish smile.

"I just need a little more room to …you know…work."

Maura perks up instantly, "By all means…"

Taking the black fabric of her dress in both hands she pulls it up to about mid-thigh, and if she didn't have Maura's attention before (which of course she did, I mean, this is Maura) she definitely has it now.

The honey-blonde unconsciously licks her lips as Jane places a knee on either side of her. With their height difference she has to lean down a bit, but this definitely grants easier access, not to mention a more enjoyable experience for the both of them, hopefully.

"You are so beautiful. Maura, do you even know how beautiful you are?"

"Well, my face isn't as symmetrical as it could be, but conventionally, I am what some might call 'a looker'," she laughs at her own joke.

"Jesusssss Chrrriiiist! Can't you ever just answer a question normally? You know? Take a compliment." Jane is laughing now too, and then Maura is making that pouty face again, but only for a second. She reaches up for Jane's face and pulls her back down into a searing kiss. She runs her tongue over her long-awaited-love's bottom lip slowly before pulling at it with her teeth.

Jane let's out a loud sigh. Her hands are in Maura's luscious hair, but that's not where she wants them to be. Well, that isn't exactly where Maura's top choice for them is either. She reaches up and takes the hands that are tangled in her hair and presses them directly into the front of her chest without hesitation, or even breaking the kiss. She can feel Jane take the hint as her long fingers grip her through the corset-like halter top. It's exhilarating, to say the least.

The break apart for air, but only because it is absolutely necessary. Jane doesn't see any reason to remove her hands.

Maura is completely out of breath, and it takes her a moment to be able to get the question from her brain to her vocal chords. She eyes Jane's hands with a knowing smile.

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

"If I said 'ever since your first day when you leaned over my desk to hand me the test results on our first case together', would you be anything other than flattered?"

Maura purses her lips that way she does when she is putting great consideration into something.

"No," She pauses playfully. "I don't think I would." Maura runs her hands up and down Jane's bare arms and smiles brightly up at her.

"Good. That's very good. That dress was _kinda low-cut. Unfair._"

"I just wanted to make a good impression."

"Believe me. You did. With every guy in Homicide."

"And you."

"Yes. And me."

"Well then, that's all that matters." She kisses Jane quickly. "So, what now?"

"Now, I think it's bedtime."

"So you _now _wanna have a sleepover?"

"Only if it's your way of telling me you're attracted to me," Jane responds with trademark snarkiness in her raspy voice, as she moves off of the Medical Examiner's lap. She holds out her hand, offering it to her favorite lady.

"I think that hypothesis has already been proven," Maura replies, taking her hand.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"No….maybe…kind of…yes." She laughs wholeheartedly. The other woman revels in the sound.

"You're ridiculous." Jane kisses her cheek.

"Whatever. At least you like my outfit."

Together they walk back to Maura's bedroom like it's something they've been doing for years. And even though they_ have_ been doing this for years, it has never been under these circumstances.

Maura decides that this is how she needs to end every day, laying next to Jane Rizzoli. It's not a new decision, but now it actually seems plausible. This warms her heart in a whole new way. It's nothing that a medical textbook could ever explain. And, for once, that is more than perfectly fine. It's everything.


End file.
